El pecado de Shura
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Shura cometió un grave error, y tendrá que pagar… y lo va a pagar caro… !. Dedicado al cumpleaños de Shura. No Yaoi.


Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Los personajes extras sí son de mi pertenencia. Disfruten el fic.

 ***..*..***

 **El pecado de Shura**

 ***..*..***

 **Casa de Capricornio, hora del ocaso…**

Estaba desnuda, completamente…

Temblaba de frio, el reproche en sus ojos se hacía evidente, mirando fijamente al responsable de aquel ultraje… Shura de Capricornio.

Fue él quien le había arrancado inmisericordemente todo su ropaje y con el su dignidad, había saciado sus instintos con ella y la había dejado en tan deshonrosa situación.

Si Aioria se enteraba de esto, sin dudar, le arrancaría la cabeza al caballero de la décima casa… ella estaba segura que su amado caballero de Leo vengaría su honor mancillado.

Ahora ya no podría darle la cara a ningún caballero de la orden, ni a nadie más... No volvería a pasearse por el santuario orgullosa y con la frente en alto como siempre lo hacía, al menos no en mucho tiempo, su recuperación tardaría, si es que algún día se recuperaba de tal oprobio… Su orgullo quebrantado exigía venganza.

Shura la miraba estático, asustado de sus propios actos. No había sido su intención al principio pero… cuando todo comenzó… ya no pudo parar, no pudo contener esa pasión que le quemaba las manos. Ahora estaba horrorizado de sus actos. Pero ya era tarde… Debió detenerse, pero… sentir esa suave piel entre sus manos…

Ella repentinamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo del Templo de Capricornio, no usó las escaleras pues no deseaba ser vista en tan deplorable estado, brinco por la ladera empinada y peligrosa, y se escabullo por entre las rocas, para recluirse en un refugio donde no pudiera ser vista por nadie.

\- Por Athena… Aioria querrá matarme si se entera –el de la cabra sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo desde sus entrañas, se había metido en un gran problema.

 **Días después…**

Nadie había visto al dulce amor de Aioria en días, pero no les extrañaba, después de todo, ella solía desaparecer de cuando en cuando, para encargarse de sus asuntos, y aparecer de nuevo por ahí.

Shura sin embargo había estado nervioso e histérico toda la semana, recluido en su templo la mayor parte del tiempo, agazapado en espera de ver con antelación a aquellos que tenían que pasar por su templo, temiendo la presencia de Aioria ahí para reclamar.

Sabía de sobra que ella no hablaría, ella no diría que había sido él, pero, la culpa lo tenía paranoico.

\- Si sigues así te vas a torcer la columna.

La voz repentina de su compañero hizo a Shura dar un salto para caer de sentón en la esquina donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Afrodita! ¡Me has asustado hombre!

\- Ya cálmate… -le dijo con algo de fastidio –le das demasiada importancia a ese asuntito.

\- ¿Te parece poca cosa? –dijo con las manos crispadas.

\- Pues la verdad sí. No es para tanto.

\- Tu sabes lo mucho que Aioria la quiere.

\- Fue un accidente –le dijo en tono despreocupado y mirando hacia un costado.

\- Sí, fue un accidente al principio, pero después… perdí el control de la situación.

\- Pues no será la primera ni la última a la que le pase algo así.

\- ¡De verdad que eres insensible! –le reprochó.

\- Soy practico. Por cierto, esta no es una visita de cortesía, el patriarca quiere verte.

\- ¡¿Para qué?!

\- No seas histérico Shura sólo quiere coordinar las guardias y los entrenamientos de esta semana, sabes que Aioros y Aldebaran están de permiso y te ofreciste desde hace dos semanas a ocuparte de las guardias de Aioros y hoy le tocaba a él la guardia nocturna, así como también ofreciste hacerte cargo de los aprendices de Aldebaran en cuanto partiera, y eso fue ayer, te toca cuidar de los mocosos.

\- Es cierto. Bueno… -Shura dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse. Quería lucir lo más ecuánime posible cuando tuviera que darle la cara al patriarca.

\- Bueno eso era todo, me retiro –Y haciendo una sutil y elegante reverencia propia de su educado refinamiento el de piscis dejó el templo de la cabra en dirección a los templos de abajo.

Shura lo miró descender la escalinata hacia Sagitario y pensó en la suerte que había tenido que "eso" hubiera ocurrido cuando Aiorios estaba fuera del santuario, seguro hubiera visto algo y se lo hubiera comentado a Aioria, si no es que él mismo también le hacia algún reclamo. Lo más seguro…

 **Semanas después…**

\- De verdad que no la he visto Aioria, ahora que lo mencionas me extrañó el no haberla visto rondar por el coliseo teniendo tanto que hacer ahí, pero, supongo que estará ocupada con sus cosas – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí creo que tienes razón Mu. Pero… me preocupa, nunca había desaparecido por tanto tiempo. ¿Estará bien?

\- Claro, es muy astuta, no creo que haya problema del que no pueda salir por sí sola. Estoy seguro que aparecerá en estos días, tú no te preocupes.

\- Quizá tengas razón. De todos modos, iré con las amazonas a preguntar si alguien sabe algo.

\- Bueno, que tengas suerte.

\- Gracias.

 **Desde el templo de Cáncer…**

\- Míralo, anda como loco preguntando a todo mundo por ella. Debería encerrarla en su recamara para no perderla. –se burlaba el cangrejo divisando desde las alturas a un preocupado Aioria recorrer el coliseo buscando información. –Yo lo haría.

\- ¿Crees que esté bien? –preguntó algo pensativo el de Piscis.

\- La verdad no me importa, no es mi problema… es problema de la cabra jajaja.

Afrodita sólo rodó los ojos. A él sí le preocupaba un poco el paradero de la _princesa_ de Aioria. Ya debería haber aparecido. ¿Estaría bien?. Quizá a Shura sí se le había pasado la mano…

Claro que se le había pasado la mano, pero era hasta ahora que Afrodita comenzaba a considerar el asunto como serio.

* * *

 **9 Meses después, temprano por la mañana…**

Aioria ahora sí estaba preocupado, histérico, y casi sin esperanza, ella nunca se ausentaba tanto, nunca. ¿Y si algo le había pasado?. Se sentó al lado de una columna para descansar un rato, quedando oculto tras esta.

\- Pobre, con razón había permanecido escondida tanto tiempo –escuchó a unas amazonas pasar platicando.

\- Pobrecilla, todo este tiempo permaneció oculta en la cabaña de Shaina para que Aioria no se le ocurriera buscarla ahí. No la culpo, debe sentir mucha vergüenza, si Aioria se entera va a darle una buena arrastrada al responsable.

\- Sí.

¿La cabaña de Shaina? ¡Cierto ahí no había buscado! Pero ni cómo, esa mujer era un demonio, no le gustaban las visitas, menos las de los dorados, y con su carácter del demonio no necesitaba un letrero de Keep Out fuera de su casa para mantener a todo mundo alejado.

¿Por qué su amada princesa había ido a refugiarse ahí?

…

En la cabaña de Shaina, Marin yacía sentada sobre la cama mirando a la nada.

\- Pobre, aun no se recupera del todo –comentó Shaina para sí misma.

Marin sólo dio un largo suspiro. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y Shaina fue a atender, al abrir se topó con el caballero de Leo a quien increpó por su presencia en el lugar y trató de echarle de inmediato pero le fue inútil.

\- Sé que está aquí Shaina por favor déjame verla.

\- Pues ella no quiere ser vista, y menos por ti.

\- Por favor, tengo derecho.

\- Déjalo pasar Shaina.

\- Pero Marin…

\- Supongo que estará bien, ya es tiempo de que se entere.

Aioria entró por fin y la escena no pudo ser más desalentadora. Ahí estaba ella, con el semblante triste, lo miraba con esos enormes y bellos ojos a punto del llanto, se sentía reconfortada al verlo y al mismo tiempo humillada, no quería que la viera en ese estado, quería correr a sus brazos y al mismo tiempo quería que se marchara de ahí, pero al final Marin se acercó y dejó que Aioria la acariciara.

\- Pero… mi princesa… ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

Marin miró a Shaina y luego a Aioria sin decir palabra, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía si hablar y contar la verdad ella misma, o taparle la boca a Shaina quien llevaba días firme en su postura de hablar, ya que ella había presenciado el acto, y había guardado silencio sólo por la petición de Marin.

La miró detenidamente y al percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba, Aioria estalló en confusión e ira.

\- Marin ¡Pero…! ¡¿Quién ha sido el responsable de esto?!

Marin se quedó callada, no quería iniciar conflictos en el santuario, menos una guerra de los mil días. Pero a Shaina le importaba muy poco, ella creía firmemente que el culpable merecía recibir un castigo.

\- Fue Shura de Capricornio.

\- ¡Shaina!

\- Callar la verdad no sirve de nada Marin y creo que Aioria tiene derecho a saber… -Shaina miró a la creatura en brazos de Marin y acariciando al ser indefenso le dijo –Aioria tiene derecho a saber quién te hizo esto.

Aioria salió en busca de la cabra a toda velocidad.

\- ¡¿Shaina que has hecho?!

\- Lo que tú debiste hacer desde hace tiempo.

 **Esa misma tarde cerca del ocaso…**

Shura se encontraba en su templo, desprevenido y seguro ya de que nunca nadie se enteraría de lo ocurrido. Ahora con tranquilidad y tiempo libre, se encontraba limpiando su adorada estatura con gran esmero. Llevaba horas absorto en eso.

\- Un poco más de patina sobre el tocado y…

\- ¡Shura! –la voz atronadora de Aioria retumbo en capricornio haciendo que Shura derramara toda la pátina sobre la estatua. Dejando la cara de Athena como payaso al que le cayó en un derrame de petróleo.

\- ¡Mi estatua! ¡Mi adorada estatua!

\- Tu estatua será lo que menos te preocupe después de que acabe contigo…

* * *

 **Con las Amazonas, media hora después…**

A oídos del patriarca Shion, había llegado la noticia que en la Casa de Capricornio se vivía el horror, a razón de la venganza, y de limpiar el honor de la princesa de Aioria, manchado por el caballero de la décima casa. Horrorizado había corrido con las amazonas para comprobar que ese chisme caliente fuera o no verdad, y de ser así, él mismo encargarse de dictar una sentencia contra el culpable, pero al entrar a la cabaña de Shaina y conocer la situación…

\- ¡¿Pero de esto se trataba?! –Preguntó Shion a punto de un colapso nervioso –¡yo creí que había sucedido algo peor!

\- ¿Y le parece poco? -Preguntó Shaina indignada –mire como dejó a la pobre de _princesa_ , todavía no le acaba de salir el pelaje y creo que ya nunca le saldrá, la pobre ha estado completamente desnuda y pasando frio por meses.

La cobra podía ser una mujer muy ruda y fría, pero si una parte dulce y considerada tenía en su ser, eso era su aprecio por los animales.

Shion miró a la gata acurrucada en brazos de Marin, de verdad la pobre gata era una desgracia, con un pelaje frugal que apenas salía ralo y miserable en ciertas zonas, tan imperceptible que parecía del todo desnuda, todo a consecuencia de la onda de choque dorada, dándole un aspecto de gata pordiosera digna del peor basural de Rodorio.

Era cierto que el pobre animal había quedado hecho una piltrafa en comparación de la gata hermosa y orgullosa que había sido y que se paseaba con todo garbo por el santuario pero… ¡Vamos no era nada que no tuviera arreglo! Con el tiempo y un milagro, recuperaría toda su belleza. O por eso rogaba Shion…

Cuando le habían ido a avisar que Aioria estaba por matar a Shura por haber deshonrado a su princesa, la versión de la historia había sonado a todo, menos a que se trataba de una simple gata trasquilada…

Shion suspiró cansado, estos chamacos lo iban a matar un día de un susto. Y lo peor es que sabía que el asunto del susto sería de seguro una tontería sin importancia. Como la vez que Camus había congelado a Saga en su yacusi por haberle robado su patito de hule a Hyoga.

 **Capricornio...**

En el templo de Capricornio Shura estaba amarrado de cuatro patas, tal cual un cabrito para barbacoa, mientras una fogata ardía ya lista en el patio de Capricornio. No sólo eso, había una mesa con 13 sillas bien dispuesta para un banquete con una enorme ponchera, llena de ponche fresco.

Afrodita estaba parado haciendo de escudo entre Aioria y la cabra y el cangrejo acuclillado trataba sin éxito de desatar a su compañero Shura.

\- Vamos Aioria no hagas un drama de esto, te estas portando demasiado infantil –exigía el elegante caballero de Piscis.

\- Hazte a un lado Afrodita, esto es entre Shura y yo.

\- Bueno si Shura no estuviera amarrado y listo para la hornilla, te aseguro que no me molestaría retirarme de esta absurda pelea de chiquillos, pero dadas las circunstancias no me queda más que intervenir. Admito que Shura tiene la culpa, pero… -volteó a mirar la fogata –hacer un asado para toda la orden dorada con la cabra, me parece una exageración.

\- ¡¿Alguien dijo asado?! –preguntó Aldebarán apareciendo de repente de quien sabe dónde.

\- ¡Te juro que fue un accidente! –aseguró la cabra desde el suelo.

\- Afrodita tiene razón Aioria, y aunque el olor de la salsa barbacoa me resulta tentador, Shura tiene derecho a explicar cómo pasaron las cosas antes de pasar a la mesa en un platón.

\- ¡Pero Aldebarán, tú no has visto a princesa!

\- Vamos, sea como sea no creo que sea para tanto –comentó el mayor rascándose la cabeza, la gata no podía estar tan mal ¿o sí?

\- Muy bien… comienza a hablar cabra… -exigió el león en tono sombrío.

\- Pues verás… Yo estaba en el patio de mi casa entrenando y perfeccionando mis técnicas cuando…

 _"_ _¡Excálibur!"_

 _Princesa saltó de la nada, al parecer estaba merodeando la casa desde hacía un rato y yo no me di cuenta, el punto es que mi ataque le rozó el lomo dejándola con un corte estilo militar… yo creí que si rebajaba el pelo del resto de su cuerpo se vería más estética y nadie lo notaria pero…_

La cabra se emocionó al sentir el suave pelaje blanco de _princesa_ , esa piel tan suave, y sus ansias de estilista profesional salieron a flote usando su Excálibur cual navaja de barbero, creyó que lograría un acabado de profesional pero, no lograba hacer que el corte quedara parejo, el corte quedaba siempre más disparejo de un lado o de otro y se veía obligado a rebajar más pelo cada vez hasta que por fin y sin darse cuenta, la gata había quedado totalmente calva.

Princesa se sintió tan humillada al verse desnuda, y su orgullo felino tan herido que había salido corriendo del templo por la escarpada y había huido a refugiarse en brazos de Marin, quien sabiendo que Aioria no tardaría en buscarla con ella había ocultado la gata en la casa de Shaina para evitarle un disgusto, más aun cuando por boca de Shaina se enteró de quien había sido el perpetrador. Aioria se iba a poner como loco.

Y _Princesa_ , ella no iba a permitir que su dueño Aioria la viera en tales condiciones, ya que una de las cosas que más adoraba _princesa_ era la absoluta devoción con que Aioria la peinaba y contemplaba su belleza repitiéndole que era la gata más bella del mundo. Ahora parecía un feo extraterrestre de raza felina no identificada, y no iba a dejar que Aioria la viera así, por eso había huido y había aceptado refugiarse con Shaina pese a no estar acostumbrada a ese territorio.

\- Y así fue como pasó.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos procesando la ridícula historia.

\- Y… no se te ocurrió desde un principio llevarla a la veterinaria de Rodorio para que ahí le emparejaran el pelo? –preguntó de pronto Aldebarán.

Todos abrieron grande los ojos ante la realización. Y Shura quedo estático. ¡¿Cómo rayos no se le había ocurrido?!

No, sí lo sabía… sus inclinaciones ocultas de profesional del corte de cabello lo habían dominado…

\- Bueno se resolvió el misterio, fue un accidente, ahora díganse un lo siento, suéltalo y acabemos con este absurdo. –proclamó Afrodita.

\- No, tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi gata.

Afrodita suspiró cansado, no iba a continuar con esto más tiempo, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, así que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Bien. –Afrodita pasó a Shura de lado y le dijo –Buena suerte, si por alguna razón esto acaba mal, fue un placer conocerte y… te prometo asistir a tu… "cena de gala".

\- ¡¿Me abandonas así?! – espetó con horror la cabra.

\- Ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos. Encárgate tú _mask_. –y finalmente se retiró.

Todos clavaron su mirada de nuevo en Shura, y Aldebarán comentó…

\- Entonces…. Si lo van a cocinar o no? –en su rostro había la genuina preocupación de un amigo que se preocupa por otro, pero, en sus manos, un par de cubiertos que golpeaba uno contra el otro sacándole más filo al cuchillo…

Al verse sólo con Aioria, Aioros, y Aldebarán con esos cubiertos en la mano, y esa mirada de lascivo apetito por la barbacoa… Shura entro en pánico.

\- ¡Desátame cangrejo desátame! ¡Ahora, ahora!

Shaka venía pasando por el templo de Capricornio rumbo al templo de Patriarcal, con sus ojos cerrados como siempre, así que ni se percataba de la situación, sólo de la presencia de sus compañeros.

\- Señores –saludo sin detenerse.

\- ¡Shaka me quieren cocinar, ayúdame! –le gritó Shura cuando le vio venir.

\- ¿Cocinar? –preguntó desconcertado el aludido.

\- ¿Tu gustas Shaka? Haremos estofado de cabra -ofreció tentativamente Aioria.

Lo pudo percibir… hablaban muy enserio, Shaka meditó muy bien su siguiente acción…

\- No gracias soy vegetariano. Pero buen provecho.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grito histérico el español, ¡¿acaso era todo lo que le preocupaba a Shaka?!

El caballero de Virgo siguió su camino. Claro que lo meditó, ¡vamos, era asado de cabra! y una barbacoa ni en la India se desprecia… pero… ah… no podía ceder a las tentaciones del _maya_. ¡Ay pero por Buda, era barbacoa!. Caray… ser budista era difícil. Y así meditando la situación siguió por el templo rumbo a su destino. Quien quita y al final sí decidía aparecerse a la cena, ceder un poco a la tentación no hacía daño de vez en cuando…

Aioria se apretó los nudillos, entre él y su hermano levantaron a la cabra, listos para colgar del asador a Shura, y ya estaba casi sobre el fuego cuando…

\- Basta con todo esto –ordenó Shion, apareciendo con Marin y Shaina a su lado.

\- Su ilustrísima- todos saludaron con reverencia, soltando a Shura quien cayó al suelo como costal.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? –preguntó Shaina.

\- Oh sólo arreglamos un problema de forma diplomática.

\- ¿Cocinar a un compañero te parece diplomacia Aioria? –recriminó su Ilustrísima.

\- Pues… es mejor que una guerra de los mil días… digo yo.

\- Suelten a ese muchacho de inmediato.

\- ¡Me querían comer! –gimoteó Shura ya sin dignidad que proteger.

\- Esto es demasiado por un gato Aioria.

\- Pero su ilustrísima, ¡Mire a princesa! –dijo apuntando a Marin quien traía al gato en brazos.

\- Ya lo he visto Aioria y sigo pensando que no es para molestarse tanto... –Aioria le dirigía una mirada de incredulidad a su ilustrísima –ok… sí es para enojarse y mucho, pero no para matar a Shura, menos de esta manera.

Sí, era verdad que la elegante gata Ragdoll ahora no era más que un horrible sphynx sin pelo, pero…

\- Anda suéltalo ya.

\- Aioria, ¿comerse a Shura por esto? –recriminó Marin.

\- Tranquila Marin, nadie quería comerse a nadie, sólo queríamos darle un buen susto a Shura –explicó Aioros no pudiendo contener más la risa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí.

\- Pero ¿Y el banquete y la fogata para parrillada de allá?

\- Lo tomamos de pretexto. Sí lo hubiéramos planeado no nos habría salido mejor.

\- Explícate Aioros.

\- ¿Que no saben qué día es hoy?

Las amazonas, el patriarca y Shura se miraron sin comprender.

\- ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shura! –aclaró Aioros con una sonrisa.

Aunque los aludidos lo miraron esperando saber qué tenía eso que ver con esto.

\- No lo ven…? ¡Estábamos preparando todo para celebrarlo!

\- ¿Y Shura iba a ser el plato principal de su propio banquete?

\- No su ilustrísima, nadie iba a cocinar a nadie.

\- Entonces… esa ensalada de allá, la salsa barbacoa de aquí, la mesa para 13 acullá, la fogata tras de mí y este muchacho atado aquí son porque…

\- Preparábamos una fiesta sorpresa - dijo Aioria.

\- Todo eso de allá era para prepararte una cena sorpresa, pero justo en la mañana nos acabamos de enterar del asunto de Princesa, claro que Aioria venía enfadado por lo de princesa, pero no como para matarte, me lo comentó mientras preparábamos la salsa y fue ahí que se nos ocurrió la idea gracias a un comentario de Alde, quien comentó en broma si la barbacoa era para cocinarte a ti. Entonces pensamos en darte una lección haciéndote creer que tú serías la cena.

\- Desgraciados… -comentó Shura en un aliviado suspiro, con unas lagrimillas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- No negarás que fue muy divertido –dijo Afrodita con una risilla, apareciendo junto a Shaka por la entrada del patio.

\- ¡¿Tú también lo sabías cabron?!

\- Pues sí, ¿crees de verdad que te habría dejado solo en usa situación así si esto fuera real?

\- ¿Y tú Shaka?

\- Yo no sabía nada, Afrodita me lo acaba de explicar, pero supuse que te estarían gastando una broma, por eso no le tomé mayor importancia, lo que sí se oyó real es que iban a hacer una deliciosa cena, y debo admitir que la idea de la barbacoa llamó mucho mi atención.

\- Pero eres vegetariano –le dijo con sorpresa Afrodita.

\- Un pecado una vez al año, no me hace ningún daño –aclaró con una sonrisa.

Después de la sorprendente declaración de Shaka, Aiorios miró a Shura y se acercó a él…

\- Déjame ayudarte –y con una navaja desató al sufrido español.

Shion suspiró soltando toda la tensión. Lo sabía, estos _hijos del santuario_ un día le iban a provocar un Tamafat tan fuerte que seguro iría a saludar a sus ancestros en él más allá.

\- Mínimo debieron avisarme a mí de que se iba a tratar todo esto…

\- Lo sentimos señor, no creímos que fuera usted a llegar en este momento, nosotros lo íbamos a invitar a la cena, después que le hubiéramos gastado esta broma a Shura. Por cierto Alde, tráete la cabra de verdad.

El toro se dirigió hacia las columnas donde tras una de ella, se encontraba escondido un cabrito a medio asar, lo puso sobre la fogata y comenzó a darle vueltas.

Shura al ver eso se vio reflejado en el animal.

\- Creo… que yo no tengo hambre… -y rolando los ojos… se desmallo.

\- ¡Aquí están las sales! –proclamó Kanon apareciendo tras de todos con su gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Las sales?... Y tú… cómo…

\- Soy un hombre precavido –se acuclilló al lado de Shura y acercando el frasquito de cristal con las sales al español, comenzó a hacerlo reaccionar poco a poco.

\- Bueno chicos váyanse trayendo lo demás.

\- Ven Shaka ayúdame –pidió Afrodita y ambos entraron a la casa de Capricornió donde en la cocina habían ocultado hacia solo un rato todas las cosas que se iban a necesitar para el banquete.

Y mientras Alde de un tirón levantaba a Shura y lo sentaba cual muñeco en una silla, los demás fueron a la cocina a ayudar a traer lo que hacía falta.

Por la entrada sur de Capricornio, venían entrando Dohko con una piñata de una cabra, Saga con varias cajas de regalos, Mu con unas bolsas de platos, vasos y cubiertos desechables y Milo con un pastel lleno de velas, que probablemente chamuscarían al pastel, antes que nadie pudiera probarlo.

Y de la cocina de Capricornio, ya salían los demás con viandas y servilletas, junto con ellos apareció Camus que venía de Acuario con nueve botellas de Château Mont-Redon 2005, la mejor cosecha de los últimos 20 años.

Rato después el cabrito estaba listo, y Aldebarán sacando un cuchillo de un tamaño digno de sus manazas, que le helo la sangre a todos, hizo gala de sus dotes de cocinero y fileteo el cabrito como si de _Picanha_ brasilera se tratara.

Después de servir primero al cumpleañero, fue sirviendo los platos de los demás, siendo el primero en la fila Shaka, y pronto todos estaban en la mesa listos para brindar por la Cabra de Capricornio antes de dar el primer bocado.

Habría que mencionar que Shura ya llevaba dos copas, porque con tremendo susto… Aioros se levantó y alzando su copa pronunció…

\- ¡Por la cabra! porque siga cometiendo estupideces por muchos años más.

\- ¡Salud por eso! –corearon todos

\- Y feliz cumpleaños –agregó Mascara Mortal con su cínica sonrisa.

Todos bebieron de sus copas, Shura tomándose todo de un tirón. Todavía no se le acababa de salir el susto. _Feliz cumpleaños… ¡Bola de cínicos!_ Pensó apesadumbrado mientras le daba fondo blanco a su copa.

Luego de la deliciosa comida, de la cual Shaka repitió plato, llegó la hora de apagar las velitas del pastel.

\- Milo… ¿qué no pudiste comprar velitas para pastel?

\- Es que no halle su ilustrísima, y no puede haber pastel de cumpleaños sin velas.

\- Sí pero… estás velas para candelabro…

\- Nah… que haya velitas es lo que cuenta –dijo triunfante el escorpión.

\- Milo, si ibas a usar velas de candelabro, hubieras usado sólo una…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no Camus, si Shura no está cumpliendo un año!

Los presentes sólo suspiraron ante el inteligente comentario de Milo, y Shura se acercó al pastel e intentó apagar las velas de actuales 16cm (de originalmente 25cm) pero obviamente no lo conseguía con solo un soplo. Se apagaban sólo la mitad y al tratar de apagar la otra mitad, la flama despeinada de las velas prendía los pabilos apagados de las otras… Luego de muchos soplidos y varios intentos lo logró por fin.

\- Con tantas oportunidades… Debió haber pedido más de un deseo –susurró Mu.

\- Bien, es la hora de la mordida –anunció Aioros pero, había un problema…

\- Pero… ¿por dónde? –preguntó Afrodita examinado a fondo el pastel, si es que acaso bajo ese bosque de velas y esa costra de cera, había alguno.

Con cuidado tuvieron que remover las velas y la costra de cera que se había formado sobre el betún, porque Milo como siempre, había desplegado toda su inteligencia, y había tenido la " _gran idea_ " de prenderlas desde que había puesto el pastel en la mesa. Y claro que las velas habían tenido bastante tiempo para derretirse lo suficiente para dejar una placa de cera sobre todo el pastel.

Debajo yacía un betún sumamente dañado en el que se podía… bueno, casi se podía leer "Fe.i. .ump.. S..ra".

\- Eh… ¿Qué decía ahí?

\- Se suponía que dijera "Feliz Cumpleaños Shura" pero… la cera se llevó casi todo el escrito…

\- Bueno… -el español se encogió de hombros y sonrió –la intención es lo que cuenta.

\- ¡Mordida, mordida! –comenzaron a corearle todos.

Y cuando Shura hubo hundido sus dientes en el pastel, también hubo de hundir _la Faccia_ a manos de sus compañeros que le metieron la cabeza hasta la base de madera del pastel.

Shura levantó la cara blanca y empanizada, y Kanon y Aioros se le emparejaron al desprevenido español y se tomaron una selfie junto al hombre "cara de betún".

Luego Shura comenzó a caminar a tientas hacia su baño para enjuagarse y continuar con la celebración, pero nada más dar con los primeros escalones que entraban a la casa se fue de boca. Esto de caminar a ciegas era algo que solamente dominaba con gran maestría Shaka…

\- Yo lo ayudo –dijo Dohko y lo encaminó a hasta su baño. Mientras tanto, el patriarca cortaba el pastel en partes iguales.

Ya sólo esperaban que el celebrado volviera para dar la primera mordida, espera que tenía impaciente a Shaka.

\- Ey Shaka ¿no se supone que la azúcar es mala para el cuerpo?

\- Pero es buena para el alma.

\- … ¿Cómo?

\- El azúcar provoca alegría en quienes la consumen, y la alegría alimenta al alma.

\- _Este se saca de la maga las filosofías que más le convienen_ –le susurró Kanon a su hermano.

Finalmente Shura apareció de nuevo en el patio con la cara limpia, acompañado de Dohko quien corrió con Shion para que le diera su pedazo de pastel.

\- Ay Shion, ¿tan poquito?

\- Dohko no seas payaso, es un pastel para 200 personas dividido en 16 partes, te va a sobrar hasta para llevar.

\- Bue… -se dijo, algo era mejor que nada… Dohko tragón…

\- Ya sólo te esperábamos a ti cabrita, toma –Airos le dio su parte de pastel y un tenedor de plástico.

\- Bueno, buen provecho –y ante este anuncio de Shura todo mundo, incluidas las convidadas amazonas, le hincaron el diente al gran trozo de pastel que tenían en el plato.

Que de hecho, al único al que de verdad le sentaba chiquito era a Aldebarán, pero el torito no se quejaba.

Luego del delicioso pastel que Shaka devoró con la absoluta gula capital de un cristiano, vino el momento de romper la piñata.

Y mientras que Saga y Aioria se treparon a unas de las columnas de la casa para zarandear la piñata por las cuerdas, Dohko le vendó los ojos a Shura, y Kanon le dio el palo… el de la piñata… lo giraron tres veces y soltaron al jumento… es decir al español para que pudiera lanzarse al ataque.

El _¡dale, dale, dale!_ No se hizo esperar y Shura comenzó a tratar de asestarle cuantos golpes posibles a la piñata. Pero lo único que conseguía era que Saga y Aioria de vena maliciosa le dieran a él de piñatazos. Por detrás, por el frente, a los lados… Mientras los demás reían y animaban a Shura a seguir, dándole indicaciones: _"¡Adelante!" "¡Arriba!" "¡Por la izquierda!",_ por otro lado…

\- ¡Que son de México!

\- ¡Que son de Italia puta madre, si lo sabré yo!

\- ¡Que son de China par de tarados, México e Italia nos las fusilaron!

\- ¡El cuervo hablando de plumas, China le roba a todo el mundo!

\- ¡Pues México las hizo populares, nadie piensa en China ni en Italia cuando dicen **_piñata_**!

Dohko, Afrodita y Mascara Mortal discutían por el origen de las piñatas y peleaban por tener la razón, mientras Shura seguía tirando palazos a diestra y siniestra logrando por fin darle en varias ocasiones a la piñata.

El español seguía frustrado por la bromita, pero no podía irse contra sus compañeros, no quería hacer una rabieta cuando habían tenido la amabilidad de prepárale un cumpleaños con piñata, pastel y toda la cosa, pero quería desquitarse con alguien y es alguien sería la enorme piñata con forma de cabra. Pero ahora la piñata lo estaba estresando más…

¡La desgraciada piñata dorada (con escarcha navideña) ¿de qué #$%& estaba hecha?! Por más que le daba no se rompía, y sólo le daba de golpes a él cortesía de Saga y Aioria.

\- ¡No comió frijoles! – la burla tan clásica que se cierne sobre aquellos que no tienen la fuerza suficiente para romper la piñata descendió sobre Shura y esto _encabritó_ más a la cabra.

\- ¡Ahora verás desgraciado pedazo de barro y papel mache!... ¡Excálibur!

Y de un sólo golpe la piñata se partió a la mitad con la limpieza de corte de un bisturí, la tensión liberada de la soga hizo que Saga y Aioria se fueran de espaldas cayendo sobre su cabeza y trasero respectivamente, y la explosión de dulces, provocó que todo mundo se tirara como animales sobre ellos.

Incluso Dohko y DeathMask dejaron de discutir lanzándose sobra la montaña de dulces y gente.

\- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

Mientras tanto, Shura parado sobre el lugar, desataba una risa maniática por haber destruido la piñata, su frustración había sido liberada… junto con su locura….

Luego de unos instantes de demencia, miró a sus pies y vio el caos que se desataba justo ahí por la cacería de dulces y sin pensar más, él también se abalanzó sobre sus compañeros tratando de agarrar la mayor cantidad de dulces posibles.

\- Ordinarios… -dijo Afrodita.

\- Sí… -le secundó Camus.

Todos, menos Camus y Afrodita, peleaban por robarse los dulces, y Afro y Camus simplemente veían los toros desde la barrera… Sobre todo cuando Aldebarán dijo ¡ _Aquí voy_! Y había lanzado su tremenda humanidad sobre sus compañeros para abrirse paso, aplastando a más de uno.

Afrodita y Camus eran demasiado refinados para rebajarse a actuar como chiquillos de 5 años, y pisotear su orgullo.

Camus sabía que si quería unos dulces simplemente los compraba en la dulcería y ya, no iba a arriesgarse a perder su dignidad por unos dulces. Por su lado Afrodita no iba a arriesgarse no solo a pisotear su dignidad, sino que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a los aventones, arañazos e indiscriminados jalones de cabello de esos que te arrancan hasta la cabeza, y menos por unos míseros dulces. Si nada más veía volar las greñas de sus compañeros, es especial de aquellos que lucían largas cabelleras. Además sabía de sobra que bastaba con bajar al rato a Cáncer y chantajear a Mascara Mortal para quitarle todos sus dulces.

Parado al lado de estos dos elegantes caballeros, Shion miraba enternecido la escena. Y por un momento se remontó a la época cuando todos ellos eran unos niños inocentes, cuando el odio, el dolor, el rencor y la vida no les habían llenado de cicatrices el alma. Cuando a pesar de ser ya todos unos caballeritos dorados, no dejaban de ser unos niños que de cuando en cuando, se escapaban de sus casas con la complicidad de Saga y Aioros para jugar como una pandilla de hermanitos que sólo querían divertirse y estar en familia, para ser solamente unos niños por un momento…

Miró al par de altivos jóvenes que estaban a su lado, y no pudo evitar sonreír, _"algunas cosas nunca cambian"..._ Aun desde niños siempre habían sido los más refinados de los doce.

Uno, todo un pequeño aristócrata con los modales y refinamiento naturales de un príncipe, el otro, el pequeño genio filósofo, con los modales de un erudito en ciencias, y pesar de haber sido tan juguetones como cualquier niño d años pudiera ser, de cuando en cuando se negaban a participar de ciertos juegos que proponían los demás, por considerarlos demasiado tontos o impropios.

Como aquella vez cuando entre todos habían aventado a Camus, a Afro y Shaka al charco de lodo donde habían estado jugando luchitas, porque ellos se habían negado a participar en semejante "tontería".

Luego vino la época de oscuridad, cuando Ares tomó el control bajo la forma de Arles, y los hermanos se volvieron enemigos, que mancharon sus manos con la sangre del hermano. Traición, rencor, odio y muerte… en eso se había convertido la una vez hermandad que los uniera…

Pero ahora, justo ahora, viéndolos pelear como escuincles por ganar la mayor cantidad de dulces de la piñata, era como si toda la oscuridad del pasado se hubiera borrado y sólo quedara aquella familia de 12 hermanos que una vez había sido. Si Shion se enorgullecía del ser como el padre de los dorados, Dohko se proclamaba a sí mismo el Tío, aunque siempre le decían que más bien era el abuelo… Es que no le perdonaban su aspecto de los cinco picos…

\- ¡Dragón volador de Rozan! –y dicho esto no había utilizado su poderosa técnica sino que se había lanzado a sí mismo como si él fuera el dragón y había pasado de plancha a lo largo de la bola acaparando una gran cantidad de dulces…

\- ¡Eso es trampa!

\- ¡En la guerra, en el amor y en las piñatas todo se vale niño!

\- Ay… corrección, no es el abuelo, es el infante del grupo… –se dijo Shion viendo que a pesar de sus más de 200 años, Dohko no había madurado…

\- Que inmaduros… Y pensar que son los Caballeros Dorados… Parecen animales… -comentó con gran desdén la cobra quien se acercaba para ver, pero…

Shaina se percató que la piñata no sólo había sido rellenada con dulces de envoltura y frutas como limas, sino que también contaba con múltiples bolsitas de fruta desecada: Manzana, duraznitos, peras, ciruela. Esa clase de fruta le encantaba a la cobra y sin pensarlo más, su competitividad se apoderó de ella, ¡Esas bolsas de fruta seca iban a ser todas para ella!

Y lanzándose a la velocidad del sonido, se unió a la tan tradicional rapiña de la piñata, abriéndose paso con puñetazos y patadas… cosa que no era tradicional de la rapiña… pero, era Shaina, así que… no se esperaba otra cosa de ella.

Shion la miraba con ternura, "su muchachita" no cambiaba.

\- ¡Largo de aquí perdedores, esas bolsas son para mí!

Y no conforme con robar cada bolsa que encontró regada en el suelo, las arrebató de cuanto caballero poseyera una.

Los dientes de Kanon volaron al tiempo que volaba de sus manos la bolsa de fruta seca a manos (y puños) de la cobra. Aioria soltó todos los dulces plus la bolsa de fruta seca cuando un delicado puñetazo femenino le sacó el aire del estómago, una patada certera mandó a Milo por los aires mientras que presa de la gravedad la bolsita de fruta seca caía en las manos de Shaina, Shaka y Mu… simplemente le tendieron en la mano a Shaina las bolsas que ya tenían, no se iban a arriesgar a un golpe.

\- Gracias caballeros –y tomando las bolsas de las manos de ambos caballeros… de todos modos les soltó una patada a cada uno en sus partes delicadas.

Es que Shaina no podía reprimir su naturaleza bélica, y ya emocionada con los dorados que había golpeado, no se pudo resistir con este par. Tenía la adrenalina al mil, debía seguir robando bolsas de fruta seca, y debía seguir pateando traseros dorados ¡Nunca se había sentido tan viva!

Llegó hasta el cumpleañero…

\- ¡Yo no tengo fruta seca! ¡Yo no tengo fruta seca! ¡Además es mi cumpleaños!

\- ¡Al carajo!

Shaina lo tomó por el cabello, lo hizo inclinarse y de una patada en el trasero lo mando hasta el capitel de una columna donde el español se aferró para protegerse en las alturas de la loca amazona.

Shaina comenzó a perseguir no solo a los que tuvieran bolsas con fruta seca sino a todos los que tuvieran un par de "pelotas" al frente, entiéndase, a todos los varones.

Todo mundo salió despavorido corriendo de aquí para allá en el enorme patio de Capricornio, huyendo de la enloquecida cobra. Mientras Marin, sentada en una silla con _princesa_ en los brazos disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Al quedar el reguero de dulces completamente solo y desprotegido, Afrodita y Camus intercambiaron miradas y con total parsimonia se acercaron al lugar a darse el lujo de escoger con tranquilidad que dulces se quedaban y que dulces no.

Luego de haber golpeado a todos, incluidas las _esferas del dragón… de Rozan_ , (entiéndase las "pelotas" de Dohko), la cobra necesitaba más, y viendo a Camus y Afrodita desprevenidos se lanzó contra ellos, mientras todo mundo les gritaba para prevenirlos.

Cuando los aludidos voltearon a ver el porqué del alboroto, se toparon con la cara enmascarada de Shaina que tomó a ambos de los cabellos y les estrelló cabeza con cabeza haciéndolos caer semi inconscientes al suelo donde no contenta, les soltó una patada en el estómago a cada uno.

Shion miraba atónito la locura de su "muchachita" y cuando la cobra lo divisó, se dejó ir hacia él.

\- ¡Shaina hija, espera, espera, soy el patri- contundente golpe bajo le cortó la frase y la respiración a Shion y lo hizo doblarse hasta el suelo.

\- Uuuuh –el quejido comunal en honor de Shion no se hizo esperar por parte de los otros 11 varones conscientes ahí presentes.

\- ¡Punto para la cobra! –gritó orgullosa.

\- ¡Shaina! ¡Qué demonios haces, es el Patriarca! –le reprendió Marin y ante ese grito, Shaina salió de su trance… ¡Santos blanquillos dorados! ¡Había pateado al patriarca en los…!

\- ¡Su ilustrísima…! ¡Qué pena… no sabe cuánto lo siento!

\- Yo lo siento más hija… yo lo siento más… -dijo el pobre hombre en un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Déjeme ayudarlo!

\- No, no, así está bien, gracias…

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Golpear a los dorados es una cosa, pero golpear al patriarca en las… es decir… ejem… en… golpear al patriarca no está bien! –le riñó el Águila ayudando a Shion.

\- No sé lo que me pasó… recuerdo que estaba juntado bolsas de fruta, luego… todo está borroso…

Marin tomó a Shaina por los hombros y la llevó a sentar, poniéndole a _princesa_ en los brazos para apaciguarla. No había que subestimar el poder relajante de los gatos.

Cuando se hubieron repuesto del susto y los golpes, los caballeros notaron el regadero de dulces, ninguno tenía nada, ya que Shaina los había hecho soltar los dulces que habían ganado y salir corriendo, pero ahora que la cobra estaba contenida… ¡Irían por una mayor cantidad de la que habían logrado juntar hacía un momento!

Se miraron desafiantes… Se podía escuchar el latir de los corazones que pelearían con todo por rapiñar la mayor cantidad, y bajo la aseveración de Dhoko _"En la guerra, el amor y las piñatas todo se vale"_ prepararon agujas escarlata, extinciones estelares, dragones de rozan, explosiones galácticas, todo, todo su arsenal listo, y así ¡Haciendo arder su cosmos con la intensidad de…!, de una fogata porque tampoco era para tanto, se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, donde aún yacían tirados Camus y Afrodita quienes medio conscientes y aunque lo intentaron, no alcanzaron a correr, terminando los pobres caballeros de Acuario y Piscis, en el medio de una guerra de los mil días… que en realidad duró sólo mil segundos, pero fue suficiente para vivir la brutalidad, pues aparte de todo les tocó… el _mágico_ salto de Aldebarán…

\- ¡Gran cuerno!

…

Quince minutos después…

Luego del caos, de la guerra, de la hecatombe de la rapiña, los Caballeros se retiraban del punto con sus dulces en las capas y se dirigían a sentar, listos para platicar, tomar buen vino y celebrar más al cumpleañero.

\- Dicen que lo que mucho quieres evitar, en la cara te lo has de topar –filosofaba Shaka con su amasijo de dulces contenidos en su capa, mientras miraba a los muy maltrechos Camus y Afrodita, quienes totalmente inconscientes estaban tirados en el lugar.

\- ¿Deberíamos llevarlos a la fuente? –preguntó Mu picándolos con el palo de la piñata a ver si se movían… quizá ya estaban muertos…

\- … No, yo creo que estarán bien.

\- Bueno… -y retirándose del lugar, Mu y Shaka se fueron a sentar con los demás para seguir celebrando.

…

Llegó la hora de abrir los regalos y gracias al vasto conocimiento de Aioros en los gustos de Shura, todo mundo había acertado a comprarle lo que este quería.

\- Este es de Camus… a ver –luego de abrir la caja se emocionó al recibir un set de restauración profesional, traído desde Francia, con el que podía resarcir su estatua de cualquier minucia que opacara su perfección, incluida esa enorme mancha en la cara que ocasionara la patina –¡Justo lo que necesitaba! ¡Gracias Camus!

\- A ver este –dijo Kanon pasándole un enorme paquete.

\- A ver, este es de… Afrodita, vamos a ver… - el pez también había dado en el clavo, pues el enorme paquete, era una preciosa guitarra acústica fileteada, hecha en pino, granadillo y aile con cuerdas de fosforo de bronze, que producían un sonido cálido y duradero. Shura probo un poco las notas que esta era capaz de desprender y el sonido del instrumento le hizo vibrar cada fibra española de su ser.

A Afrodita no le había costado tanto trabajo el pensar en qué le iba a regalar. Con una guitarra mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, pues le daba el regalo perfecto a Shura… y lo resarcía de la hermosa guitarra española que Mascara Mortal le había roto… la última vez que ese duo hispanoitaliano había salido a tomar cerveza, y ya borrachos habían terminado siendo parte de una vulgar pelea de cantina, Mascara tratando de defender a su amigo, le había querido romper la cabeza a un lioso con la guitarra de Shura, pero borracho como estaba, se había equivocado y le había estampado la guitarra al propio Shura en la cabeza, quedando el precioso instrumento hecho añicos.

\- ¡Pez, te luciste, muchas gracias! ¡Camus, Afro, muchas gracias!...

Pero nadie respondía…

\- ¿Chicos?... –todo mundo los buscó con la mirada, encontrándolos por fin aún tirados, despeinados, enterregados, con las capas rotas, e inconscientes en el punto donde habían roto la piñata.

\- ¿Creen que estén bien? –preguntó Saga.

\- ¡Aquí hay otro regalo! –gritó Milo y todo mundo se giró emocionado a verlo, olvidándose de sus compañeros.

La celebración siguió y siguió hasta que los alcanzó la madrugada con casi todos muy "alegres" por el vino, Shion que era de los pocos sobrios decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir, y luego de que todos se despidieron dándole un último abrazo al cumpleañero, salieron a la entrada sur de Capricornio para dirigirse a sus casas.

\- Bueno, ya me retiro, que pa …aaaah!- nada más pisar el primer escalón, Aioros trastabilló y comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Yo te ayudo! –gritó Milo al tiempo que corría tras el destornillado arquero que rodaba y rodaba, pero no había bajado ni 5 escalones, cuando, borracho también, Milo perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a rodar, rebotando en una curva y saliéndose de la "orbita" de los escalones, siendo disparado colina abajo hasta Escorpio, donde cayó en el techo, de panza y rebotando dos veces, para luego no volver a moverse más.

Por su parte, Aioros siguió rodando en curso con las escaleras hasta llegar a Sagitario, donde frenó de frente y con las piernas abiertas en una columna de su casa, estampando "las joyas de la familia" en el frio mármol. Y entre el golpe y la borrachera quedo inconsciente ahí mismo.

\- Al menos…. Llegaron a su casa… –todo mundo asintió ante el comentario del carnero mientras veían sorprendidos desde Capricornio.

Un fuerte trueno los hizo salir de su contemplación y mirar al cielo, al parecer venía una gran tormenta.

\- Será mejor ir a recoger las cosas y las mesas que se quedaron en el patio. Muchachos –dijo Shion dirigiéndose a los que no estaban ebrios –yo llevare a sus compañeros en estado… etílico, a sus casas, ustedes por favor, ayuden a Shura a recoger.

\- Sí maestro –asintieron Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán.

…

Luego de recoger las mesas y ayudar a Shura a meter sus regalos a la casa, llevaron a acostar al español a su cama, porque él también estaba algo pasado de copas.

Así, el trio de decentes caballeros se retiraron también. Y ni bien Mu había llegado a Aries, se desató una gran tormenta con granizo y todo.

\- Caray… tengo la fuerte impresión de que olvidamos algo… -se dijo mirando la furia de la tormenta desde la entrada de Aries -… seguramente no es nada…

Y así con la conciencia tranquila se dirigió a sus aposentos para dormir.

* * *

Un rato después, en el patio de Capricornio, la torrencial lluvia caía inclemente sobre dos figuras que desprotegidas, comenzaban a reaccionar por los granizasos que estaban recibiendo.

\- ¿Qué… que pasó…? –se preguntó muy aturdido Afrodita, increpándose por dentro si seguía entre los vivos.

\- ¿Una guerra santa? –se preguntó el francés…

Miraron a su alrededor y comenzaron a recordar, aquello no había sido una guerra santa… había sido algo mucho peor: había sido el cumpleaños de Shura…

Camus se incorporó un poco y sintió que varios huesos le tronaron -¡Pero qué…!

\- Ay mi espalda, como me duele todo… -murmuraba el de piscis volviéndose al cielo sin levantarse del lugar.

Camus miró a su alrededor y salvo su compañero caído de piscis, en el patio ya no había nada, ni mesas, ni globos, ni nadie.

\- _Fils de…_ -masculló Camus carilargo al notar que todo mundo ya se había ido, y habían tenido la decencia de recoger todo, menos a ellos… comenzó a ponerse en pie con algo de esfuerzo y miró al sueco que seguía tirado _-Hé poisson, allez!_ Levántate, tenemos que irnos a nuestras casas.

\- No… sigue sin mí…

\- No seas payaso Afrodita, anda, te ayudo, venga esa aleta.

Y tendiéndole la mano al de piscis le ayudó a ponerse en pie también.

\- ¿Y dónde está todo mundo?

\- Los cabrones ya se largaron y nos dejaron aquí tirados

\- _Jävlar_ …

\- Sí _yablar_ … lo que sea que signifique.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar al interior de capricornio para salir por el norte con dirección a sus respectivas casas.

\- Ahora si se soltó la lluvia… Por cierto que nos cayó encima? siento que me hubiera pasado una manada de vacas por encima.

\- Eso precisamente…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Y un toro...

\- …?

\- Los idiotas de nuestros compañeros –le aclaró el francés.

\- Ah. Sí. Lo último que recuerdo de la barahúnda es ver venir volando a Aldebarán, luego… no recuerdo nada más…

\- Los dioses te sonrieron, yo estuve consiente unos segundos más…

Caminando mal trechos pronto llegaron a Acuario donde ambos se despidieron y el de Piscis siguió hasta su casa, y fue gimiendo todo el camino…

\- Aldebarán no necesita la armadura ni su cosmos ¡Le basta su pesada e inmensa humanidad para masacrar a cualquiera! –se venía quejando a solas.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, se puso ropa seca y se dejó caer en su cama, donde en tan desparramada posición se volvió a quedar dormido sin taparse siquiera. Se sentía demasiado apaleado para hacer algo más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras esperaban a que llegaran sus demás camaradas a la junta matinal de esa semana, Shura pedía sinceras disculpas y daba amplias explicaciones a Aioria sobre Princesa, prometiendo hacerse cargo de los gastos veterinarios que ocasionaría el tratamiento de Princesa, aun si eso significaba recurrir a los injertos de pelo.

El Leon estaba conforme con eso y todo estaba perdonado.

Al poco rato estaban ya todos reunidos escuchando solemnes sus misiones de la semana.

\- Mascara Mortal tu revisaras el entrenamiento de los aspirantes a caballeros de plata, parece ser que Jamian está teniendo algunos problemas de indisciplina con dos rebeldes muchachillos, tendrás que intervenir, eso te dará oportunidad de irte preparando como maestro para cuando se presente el aprendiz de Cáncer.

El de Cáncer se trono los dedos satisfecho, claro que iba a intervenir y en qué forma, uno de sus hobbies era precisamente torturar y aterrar a los nuevos aprendices.

-¿Dónde están Milo, Camus y Afrodita? –preguntó notando por fin la ausencia de estos tres caballeros.

\- En la fuente Señor –respondió Aioros.

\- ¿La fuente?

\- Sí, tienen una enfermedad de pollos o algo.

\- ¿Enfermedad de pollos? –preguntó extrañado Shion.

\- Sí, creo que se van a llenar de plumas, y pues eso tiene que ser una enfermedad aviar.

\- Hijo explícate ¿cómo que se van a llenar de plumas?

\- Es que Erixímaco dice que tienen principios de Plumonia.

\- ¿Plumonia?... ¡Es Pulmonía!

\- ¿Y no es lo mismo?

\- ¡Claro que no!. Ay Dios mío, es decir por Athena, ya sabía yo que se me había olvidado algo…

La noche anterior Shion había pensado en ir a bajar a Milo del techo y meterlo a su cama, pero luego de dejar al último borracho, ejem, es decir caballero, en su casa, se le había olvidado, y se había soltado la tormenta así que se había ido corriendo a meter un su camita.

\- Pobre Milo… es mi culpa… Pero… un momento ¿por qué Afrodita y Camus también están enfermos?… Mu, Shaka, Aldebarán ¿alguno de ustedes los recogió del patio anoche?

El trío de caballeros (incluyendo a Shaka quien abrió los ojos del susto) se miraron horrorizados entre sí… Vaya que sí se les había olvidado recoger _algo_.

\- Bueno…

\- La verdad…

\- Nosotros…

\- Ay no puede ser… esos pobres se quedaron toda la noche bajo la tormenta… Voy a ir a verlos. Mu, toma –dijo su ilustrísima extendiéndole un rollo de papel al muchacho –aquí están las órdenes del día.

\- ¿Qué ya es restaurant? –la mirada asesina que Shion le dio a Mascara Mortal por su bromita bastó para que este bajara la mirada y borrara su sonrisa.

\- Comunícale esto es tus compañeros. Voy a la fuente a ver a los muchachos.

\- Sí maestro.

 **La fuente…**

\- _On va s'aimer, on va danser, Oui c'est la vie lalalalala_ –cantaba y cantaba tan feliz como borracho en año nuevo…

\- ¿Desde cuándo habla francés Milo? –preguntó desconcertado Shion a los pies de la camilla del dorado viendo al chico en un estado alucinado.

\- Desde que se le cruzaron la cruda con los antibióticos –respondió muy serio Erixímaco.

\- Aaa… creí que Camus le había enseñado…

\- Lo intentó hace mucho pero Milo nunca aprendió. Estos son los " _milagros_ " de las drogas.

\- Sí… Y-y cómo se encuentran mis otros dos muchachos?

\- Roncos, apaleados, con alta temperatura, a punto de quedarse sordos, y sin capacidad reproductiva si no logro bajarla… pero al menos están sobrios, no como Milo. Siempre hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Erixímaco, uno de los tres sanadores maestros de la Fuente, era un hombre inteligente y acertado en los menesteres de su profesión, con un optimismo algo retorcido, además de irónico y un tanto demente… pero era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

\- Supongo que tendrán que quedarse unos días aquí.

\- En efecto.

\- Y Milo… si va a recuperar la cordura ¿verdad?

\- Sí pero podría matarlo la pulmonía, de cualquier forma lo perderías.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero…

\- Dije perderías, no perderás, es una situación hipotética.

\- Ah… -como odiaba oír los diagnósticos de este hombre, decía las cosas de una manera que lograba sonar las alarmas con sus variadas conclusiones –Entonces tendré que asignar a sus compañeros para que los reemplacen en las guardias.

\- Sí.

\- Estaré pendiente todo el día.

\- Tienes mucho que hacer maestro Shion, ve a cumplir con tu deber que yo me encargare de ellos.

\- Aún así estaré dando mis vueltas. Te los encargo mucho.

\- Sí. Pero no te molestes, si algo sucede te enviare una nota para que subas a Star Hill a buscar a los reemplazos de Escorpio, Acuario y Piscis... quizá tengas que subir esta noche… –dijo sin levantar la vista de su pizarra y como pensando realmente en otra cosa.

\- Que quieres decir con eso?... –una sombra azul se posó sobre la frente de Shion…

\- … -sólo silencio.

\- Erixímaco, responde, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- … Decir?... Yo?... de qué?

\- Me acabas de decir que debo buscar los reemplazos de mis caballeros de Acuario, Piscis y Escorpio.

\- ¿Yo? ¿A qué horas? ¿Por qué? ¿Renunciaron?

\- ¡No, me acabas de decir que están graves! Dime la verdad ¿Crees que van a morir?

\- ¿Graves? ¿Los muchachos están graves? ¡Por qué no los han traído a la fuente?

\- ¡Pero sí aquí están!

\- ¿De verdad?... ¡Y por qué nadie me informó?

\- ¡Tú los estabas atendiendo!

\- ¿Yooo?

\- Erixímaco… dónde está Aristófanes? –el otro maestro sanador.

\- …. –luego de un momento de silencio y la mirada perdida, el hombre respondió tan ecuánime como cuando Shion llegará a la Fuente–Salió… Shion ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? No ves que estoy muy ocupado atendiendo a tres dorados, ve a cumplir con tus deberes y no me quites el tiempo.

Erixímaco dio la vuelta y fue a revisar a Piscis y a Acuario.

Si no hubiera salvado la vida de tantos caballeros al borde de la muerte por tantos años, Shion ya lo hubiera sacado del santuario. Era un medico excelente, excelente en verdad, pero su demencia espontanea siempre tenía el alma de Shion en un hilo cuando tocaba a Eriximaco estar a cargo. Nunca se le había muerto nadie a causa de eso, pero Shion temía tanto a ese "siempre hay una primera vez", en especial con sus dorados ahí.

\- Athena… no podría invertir en contratar a unos cuantos sanadores nuevos y más jóvenes? –Shion recordó lo "dadivosa" que era su Diosa, y supo que eso era un sueño guajiro.

Y entonces recordó el servicio médico de Primera Categoría que tenían los espectros en el Inframundo, con smartTV's de 50 pulgadas en cada habitación del sanatorio, que además contaban con wi-fi, Net-flux, enfermeras 2 sueldo pagado durante su convalecencia…

Recordó eso y la comida, cosa que apenas habían logrado mejorar en el santuario…

Eso y las vacaciones pagadas a lugares de lujo que gozaban los espectros… Y el bono de productividad… Y el bono navideño, y el de año nuevo… y el intercambio de regalos el día de Reyes Magos (y eso que no era festividad griega)… Y los días de asueto nacional que Hades concedía a sus espectros según la nacionalidad del espectro… Eso y el préstamo para coche nuevo…

Comenzaba a pensar que estaba mejor trabajando para Hades….

Sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza y dejó la Fuente con el corazón en el estomago. ¿Por qué tenía que estar de guardia Erixímaco ese día? Este iba a ser un día laaaargo.

* * *

 **Meses después…**

La gata Princesa estaba recuperando su pelaje, ya se veía mucho mejor, si sólo necesitó: el cosmos de Athena, los poderes sanadores de Shion, Mu, Eriximaco y Aristofanes juntos, un poco del Om de Shaka, una buena alimentación provista por Aldebaran rica en proteína, algunos tónicos capilares naturales preparados por Afrodita, 5,800 dólares de injertos de pelo (donados de 5 gatos) pagados por Shura y claro, mucho mucho amor de Aioria.

Los 3 Dorados afectados estaban restablecidos y sin deseos de volverse a enfermar, una semana al cuidado de Erixímaco, bastaba para volverte inmune a cualquier enfermedad. No por sus medicinas, si no por el terror de volver a caer en sus manos.

Shaina había sido ordenada a tomar terapia de control de la ira, y con 5 sesiones, su terapeuta terminó en el manicomio, diagnosticado con bipolaridad y violencia demencial. Y el santuario con una demanda en su contra interpuesta por la familia del terapeuta. Shaina por su parte siguió tan Shaina como siempre.

En fin todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

 **Casa de Capricornio…**

Shura practicaba sus técnicas cuando…

-¡Excálibur!

\- Shura el patriarca dice que ¡…!

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Shura corrió hacia el Gemelo que yacía agachado de perfil.

\- ¡Wow más cuidado cabra! casi me vuelas la cabeza –el gemelo era una mezcla entre susto y alivio –si no me agacho me cercenas.

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre atravesarte así no'mas?!

\- Bueno, tranquilo no pasó a mayores –en ese momento Kanon se viró de frente y Shura perdió el aliento -¿Qué?... ¿Shura? ¡Hey parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma ja ja ja! Vamos no te asustes, estoy bien mírame, ni un rasguño, tu Excálibur no me hizo nada –dijo viendo su propio cuerpo confirmando así que en efecto todo estaba bien.

\- Pe… pero… Kanon…. Kanon tu… tu…

\- Tranquilo hombre un accidente lo tiene cualquiera. Sólo venía a decirte que el Patriarca te pide que te hagas cargo del coliseo por un rato ya que mandó a Misty y Jamian en una misión, y esos gañanes de bronce y plata necesitan algo de orden y mano dura. Bueno sólo veía a eso ya me voy. ¡Y más cuidado, no queremos otro incidente como el de Princesa verdad jajaja! –dijo entre risas mientras que se retiraba –Caray como que hace fresco… pero con tanto calor se agradece.

Kanon se fue muy feliz de Capricornio pero Shura no salía de su espanto.

Y es que visto de perfil, Kanon lucia perfectamente normal, pero de frente… Resulta que Excálibur sí había hecho, y lo que hizo fue rapar el centro de la cabeza de Kanon donde una calva larga y reluciente brillaba al sol de Grecia. Perfil izquierdo y derecho lucían tan apuestos como siempre pero a vista frontal, Kanon parecía un Punk con el corte de cabello invertido.

\- ¡Por el Rey Felipe! ¡¿Qué hice otra vez?! –Shura recordó que tenía órdenes de ir al coliseo -¿Coliseo? ¡Coliseo mis polainas! ¡Afrodita, escóndeme!

La cabra salió corriendo hacia las casas de arriba, no podía ir con sus camaradas de abajo pues para allá iba Kanon, y de Capricornio hacia arriba ya sólo le quedaba Afrodita, a Camus no le gustaba meterse en esa clase de líos y seguro no lo iba a apoyar.

Aunque de pasadita le pidió que si Kanon llegaba hecho una furia preguntado por él le dijera que había ido al coliseo.

Kanon bajó por Sagitario sin entender el porqué del mutismo y la cara de susto de Aioros, y continúo hasta Escorpio, y luego de unos minutos de haber ingresado…

\- ¡SHURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito que hizo eco hasta en el coliseo, sobresaltó a Shion que estaba trepado en una escalera de la biblioteca bajando unos libros, y con el brinco la escalera se zafó de los ganchitos y se fue para atrás, para atrás, para atrás… Y Shion aterrizó sobre una mesa redonda de madera que con el peso de Shion perdió estabilidad y lo estampó de costado en el suelo… además el florero de la mesa se le rompió en la cabeza.

\- ¡CHI%$&! –cualquiera se enoja si le rompen un florero en la cabeza... -¡¿Y Ahora qué?!

Shion percibió un ardiente (y furioso) cosmos dorado dirigiéndose a la velocidad de la luz hacia Capricornio.

\- Otra vez Shura…. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer ser el Patriarca de esta generación de Dorados? ¿No fue suficiente mi estancia en el Hades?... ¡¿Puede saber este humilde lemuriano qué es lo que los Dioses quieren de él?!

Shion comenzaba a pensar que todo esto era un castigo por haber participado en la última guerra santa, ya que Sage el patriarca de su época, JAMAS había sufrido tanto con los dorados de aquellos tiempos. Si hasta parecía un trabajo sencillo.

\- De haber sabido que esto me iba a tocar a mí como patriarca, me hubiera negado y me regreso a Jamir a pastorear Yaks… -una lagrimilla asomó en su ojo izquierdo y se puso de pie, adolorido y dispuesto a ver de qué se trataba esta vez. Seguramente otra tontería.

\- Ay Dioses… ya no estoy para estos trotes….

 **FIN**

 ***…*…*…*…***

* * *

Bueno… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shura! ¡Salud… Porque sigas cometiendo muchas tonterías más!. Deseo les guste este fic dedicado a Shuris en su cumpleaños y nos estamos leyendo!

Muchas gracias de antemano a todos los que leen este fic.

 **Glosarito**

 **Fils de...** : Sí… esa está fácil no? Significa _Hijos de_ …

 ** _Poisson_** : Significa Pez en francés, y su pronunciación me parece muy curiosa, fue de las primeras primera palabras que aprendí y por eso jamás se me olvido, eso y la tarjetita que traía un pez de lo más gracioso con sus ojitos mirando a la cámara.

 ** _Hé poisson, allez_** _: Ey pez, vamos!_

 ** _Jävlar_** _:_ Una muy versátil maldición en sueco, muy usada y una de mis favoritas.


End file.
